High Love
by Kirara-sama Bakinha x3
Summary: Ela era uma Princesa de alta linhagem. Ele era um Ladino de alta habilidade. Além de "altas posições", o que mais eles teriam em comum?
1. Prólogo

Reinos viviam declarando guerras e alianças uns com os outros com freqüência. Reis forjavam alianças com casamentos e favores, e declaravam guerras com ataques e quebras de acordo. Tudo era complicado e nada durava para sempre.

Nesse cenário que se encontram os reinos de Theradrys e Isoldia. Ambos de caráter pacífico, famílias antigas e costumes tradicionais. Uma delas possui um poderio militar tão grande que impedia ataques de outros reinos menores. A outra tinha uma economia tão próspera que declarar guerra seria o mesmo que morrer de fome em alguns meses com o bloqueio de rotas comerciais.

Mas mesmo reinos tão prósperos sofrem. Ás vezes o sofrimento é em escala territorial. Outras, em escala pessoal.


	2. Uma proposta, um sacrifício

Elsemere era a capital de Theradrys. O Castelo de Elsemere era reconhecido em outros reinos como A Fortaleza Vermelha. Tudo graças às pedras das torres e muralhas que eram cheias de ferro, o que dava um brilho avermelhado à cada amanhecer e anoitecer. O Castelo fora projetado para impedir os ataques mais ferrenhos, por isso suas torres eram as mais altas e suas muralhas as mais bem fortificadas. Os portões eram grossos e, a cada seis meses, eram reforçados e inspecionados meticulosamente. E as ameias podiam suportar até uma centena de homens. E era só de uma centena de arqueiros que o povo de Elsemere precisaria para se defender de um cerco.

Mas não eram apenas os detalhes militares que faziam do Castelo o que ele era. Salões de banquetes ricamente decorados, jardins com as mais variadas flores, lagoas artificiais e até mesmo um pequeno bosque interno fazia parte da majestosa infraestrutura.

E era nesse bosque onde se encontrava a princesa Hyalin.

- Princesa! Vossa Majestade deseja falar-lhe urgentemente! – Nyra, sua dama de companhia, sabia sempre onde lhe encontrar. Dona de olhos cor de ônix e cabelos curtos e igualmente escuros, seguia a Princesa para lá e para cá. Mas a jovem guinchou ao ver o estado rebelde de Hyalin.

Os cabelos longos e loiros estavam embaraçados e desgrenhados. A costura do vestido de seda vermelho estava quase toda arrebentada – em alguns lugares estava completamente estourada, dando para ver as vestes leves de linho que ela usava por baixo. Os sapatos de couro leve estavam jogados de qualquer jeito na grama. E os olhos azuis lhe encaravam inocentes.

- Qual o problema, Nyra? – A Princesa lhe perguntou, desfazendo a tensão do arco que estava armando.

Hyalin fugia de qualquer estereótipo de princesa que se tinha conhecimento. Rebelde e de personalidade forte, fazia de tudo para fugir das lições entediantes de harpa, canto e dança. Mas sabia portar-se diante de outros nobres, fosse à mesa ou com palavras vazias, apenas para não envergonhar o pai, o Rei Gillian.

No entanto, adorava a arquearia e as aulas de esgrima. As primeiras aulas foram apenas para defesa pessoal, afinal, nunca se sabia quando se podia precisar de alguns conhecimentos com espadas ou arcos. Mas a Princesa se aprofundara tanto nos ensinamentos que era melhor do que muitos soldados experientes.

- Oh, por Deus, Princesa! Vossa Majestade irá subir pelas paredes quando a vir assim! – Nyra pegou a companheira pelas mãos e começou a puxá-la para dentro do Castelo. Hyalin apenas riu com aquilo. Era verdade. Seu pai detestava a quantidade de vestidos que arruinava quando ia treinar escondida no bosque.

- Sim, provavelmente irá arrancar os poucos cabelos que tem... – A Princesa comentou divertida. Se havia algo que o pai detestava mais do que seus treinos escondidos era saber que nada que ele dissesse a faria mudar de idéia. Hyalin era por demais teimosa e uma vez realmente fugira do castelo quando o Rei cortara seus treinos. – Ele realmente achou que esconder minhas roupas de treino faria com que eu parasse de praticar?

O Rei Gillian tentara de tudo. Persuadira a filha com jóias, cavalos e objetos raros vindos dos quatro cantos do globo. Nada lhe chamou a atenção. No desespero, começara a esconder os equipamentos de treino. O arco feito sob medida, as flechas, a espada, e agora até mesmo as roupas. Nada que a Princesa não pudesse dar um jeito. Arcos emprestados, espadas emprestadas e agora vestidos arruinados.

- Minha senhora, Vossa Majestade disse que queria falar-lhe urgente! – Nyra lançou-lhe um olhar afetado. Até mesmo as criadas andavam mais bem arrumadas do que a Princesa.

- De novo "minha senhora"? Nyra, somos primas! Chame-me pelo nome, por favor. – A loira sorriu, caminhando cheia de confiança para a pequena sala onde o pai tratava de seus assuntos mais urgentes e, obviamente, secretos. A dama de companhia apenas afirmou com a cabeça e seguiu-a rapidamente, erguendo o vestido para não arrastá-lo no chão.

Os longos corredores de pedra eram adornados com tapeçarias exóticas, muitas vindas do extremo oriente. Eram anos de coleção da Família Real Swordheart. E a cada dez passos havia um archote, ainda apagado graças à luz e calor de uma tarde de verão.

Muitas curvas depois, as jovens pararam em frente à uma grande porta dupla de carvalho. A Princesa tentou inutilmente ajeitar ao menos a franja rebelde, sem sucesso. Depois de algumas bufadas frustradas, ela desistiu e resolveu bater na porta.

- Entre!

Era a voz retumbante e inconfundível de seu pai. Hyalin passou as mãos no vestido e abriu a porta decidida. O Rei estava observando o pátio com uma expressão pensativa, tão comum aos olhos da Princesa. E havia mais alguém dentro do escritório pessoal.

De porte atlético e alto, possuía cabelos curtos e estranhamente esverdeados. Olhos da mesma cor. E se vestia de maneira nobre. A loira não conseguiu conter um grito.

- Jade! – Hyalin simplesmente lançou os braços ao redor do pescoço do rapaz, que riu com a atitude da jovem.

- É bom ver você também, irmãzinha. Trouxe isso para você, acho que ainda tem espaço para ela nesse ninho de esquilos. – Com muita arrumação, o Príncipe conseguira colocar uma violeta nos cabelos da irmã mais nova. Esta apenas sorriu agradecida com o presente tão simples.

- Mais um vestido, Hyalin? – A voz frustrada do pai fez-se presente depois de alguns momentos de silêncio.

- Era deveras apertado, meu querido pai. - A Princesa apenas virou-se para ele e deu de ombros, puxando um fio solto da costura inocentemente.

O Rei Gillian apenas suspirou frustrado e caminhou até a cadeira de espaldar alto, onde se sentou e ficou a observar os dois jovens. Jade, seu herdeiro. E Hyalin, a Princesa rebelde que não se encaixava em lugar algum na corte. Um novo suspiro. Ele detestava ter que fazer aquilo, mas era necessário...

- O Rei de Isoldia entrou em contato comigo há alguns dia. Ele me fez uma oferta que eu não posso recusar...

Hyalin ouviu a conversa com pouco interesse no início. Achava que era apenas mais uma lição de política que o pai vinha tentando lhe dar. Modéstia a parte, ela conseguia resolver a maioria dos problemas que lhe eram apresentados. Alguns até mesmo de verdade.

Mas quando sentiu aquele aperto no estômago ao notar o tom de voz do Rei, ela apenas balançou a cabeça de forma negativa, como se não quisesse acreditar.

- Não, pai...

- O Príncipe Nathaniel está à procura de uma noiva. Eu permiti que ele lhe desposasse, querida.

- Mas pai, eu não quero me casar!

O Rei massageou as têmporas e passou uma das mãos nos já ralos cabelos loiros. E depois olhou para a filha com pesar.

- Não temos escolha... – Ele se levantou e caminhou novamente para a janela, encarando o pátio abaixo. E continuou – O nosso reino tem a maior e melhor cavalaria. Isso nos custa caro.

- Cortemos custos então! – Jade interveio. Ele conseguia sentir o desespero da irmã crescendo.

- Teríamos um surto de desemprego em proporções catastróficas... – O Rei rebateu.

- Mande-os para o campo!

- Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que a maioria de nossos campos são de dura produção...

- Então... Então...

- Eu sei que isso parece obscuro... Mas precisamos do dinheiro. Os cofres reais estão quase vazios e estamos à beira de declarar falência total. Em meses o povo vai começar a passar fome e a rebelião seria certa.

- Mas pai!

- Está tudo bem, Jade!

O rapaz virou-se para a irmã mais nova, surpreso. Ela apenas lhe sorriu conformada.

- Se é pelo bem do povo, então que assim seja. Quão ruim esse casamento pode ser?


	3. Uma viagem, um assalto

A trilha entendia-se no meio das árvores. A carruagem sacolejava um pouco, mas não era o balançar constante que a deixava enjoada. Era a proximidade com o seu obscuro encontro com o destino.

- Aaaah! Foi uma boa escolha ter vindo por aqui! A paisagem é divina! – Nyra exclamou extasiada. E com razão.

O clima era ameno graças às largas sombras projetadas pelas árvores. Pinheiros, carvalhos e alguns abetos cobriam quilômetros para ambos os lados. Havia alguns arbustos margeando a trilha. E era possível ouvir uma miríade de pássaros trinando por perto.

- De fato... – Hyalin concordou distraída.

- Senhora... – A criada murmurou, encarando-a preocupada. Ammy era uma jovem não muito mais alta que uma criança de doze ou treze anos e era obviamente estrangeira. Tinha os cabelos curtos até não muito acima dos ombros e olhos de cor ametista. E eram justamente os olhos que denunciavam sua linhagem exótica. Levemente amendoados, brilhavam de acordo com as nuances de luz e sombras, além de parecerem levemente felinos.

- Dizem que o Príncipe Nathaniel é muito bonito e gentil. Mais da metade de Isoldia gostaria de casar com ele – Nyra comentou distraída.

- Eu não sou de Isoldia – A Princesa rebateu ácida.

Depois disso, o clima ficou pesado. Hyalin olhava para fora, sem realmente prestar atenção na paisagem. Nyra e Ammy a olhavam com certa pena.

O silêncio estendeu-se por mais longos minutos, até que a carruagem parou. Jade apareceu pouco momento depois, montado em seu palafrém cor chocolate.

- Tem uma carroça abandonada na estrada. Logo seguiremos viagem – Relatou ele, inclinando-se sobre a janela da carruagem.

A Princesa inclinou-se para fora, observando três soldados desmontarem e tentarem tirar a carroça. Ela quase gargalhou quando a estrutura nem se mexeu. Os outros três soldados foram obrigados a desmontar também para tentar mover a carroça do caminho. Ela rangeu e se movimentou alguns centímetros. O cocheiro praguejou baixo e deixou a carruagem, bamboleando até a carroça. Ele era um homem largo e forte, e precisava ser para selar os cavalos de uma carruagem.

- Aposto que agora essa carroça se mexe rapidinho – Jade comentou divertido.

- Aposto que vão ser obrigados a pedir ajuda para o Príncipe – Hyalin sorriu e a brincadeira fez o irmão rir.

A carroça começou a se arrastar preguiçosamente. Mas antes que metade da estrada estivesse livre, uma grossa rede de cânhamo caiu sobre os soldados.

- Droga! Uma armadilha! – Jade gritou, sacando a espada, enquanto olhava freneticamente para os lados. Mas fora os soldados gritando e tentando se soltar da rede, a floresta permanecia em silêncio.

Silêncio demais.

Jade estava dividido entre ficar perto da carruagem e proteger a irmã ou ir até a rede para soltar os seus homens. E essa falta de atenção não o preparou para um "_voosh_" que cortou o silêncio.

- Jade, cuidado! – A Princesa gritou, tarde demais.

Um vulto saiu de lugar nenhum no meio da copa das árvores, pendurado por uma corda. O movimento de pêndulo o lançou com ambos os pés no peito do Príncipe. E Jade foi lançado ao chão, e do mesmo jeito que caiu, ficou.

Nyra e Ammy soltaram um gritinho, apavoradas. Hyalin tentou desesperadamente sacar a adaga que havia em sua coxa. Mas aquele maldito vestido tinha tantas camadas!

O vulto estava encapuzado e se aproximou cauteloso do Príncipe desacordado. Depois de dar-lhe um chutinho na perna, pegou a espada e a lançou nos arbustos. Depois olhou para os soldados, cada vez mais enroscados e sorriu orgulhoso de si mesmo. E, por fim, caminhou cheio de si até a carruagem. Hyalin praguejou baixo e apertou a pequena bolsa de couro que carregava contra si. Ela não deixaria que ficassem com as jóias de sua falecida mãe.

- Minhas senhoras, se me permitem a honra, estamos assaltando vocês... – O rapaz sorriu sarcástico. Tinha cabelos ruivos até quase os ombros e olhos de um castanho claro raro.

Quando ele falou no plural, a Princesa olhou de soslaio para a outra janela. Havia mais dois homens encapuzados próximos à carruagem. O mais velho tinha cabelos e olhos cor de piche. O mais novo tinha cabelos brancos e um olho amarelo e outro verde. E ambos tinham um ar de distração e desinteresse.

- Princesa... – Ammy chamou-a baixinho e afirmou com a cabeça. Hyalin sorriu e também acenou positivamente. Nyra prendeu a respiração.

- O que vocês estão tramando? Vão acabar sendo mortas! – A dama de companhia sibilou esganiçada.

O ladino estava abrindo a porta todo cavalheiresco, fazendo uma leve vênia.

- Se puderem descer da carruagem... ARGH! – O ruivo grunhiu quando o pé da Princesa encontrou o seu queixo em um forte pontapé que o derrubou sentado.

- Agora! – Ammy exclamou, abrindo a outra porta, acertando o moreno.

A criada saltou da carruagem e correu, mas ela não se esforçou de verdade. O rapaz de cabelos brancos agarrou-lhe os pulsos e grunhiu quando a moça pisou-lhe o pé para manter o próprio equilíbrio.

- Ai!

- D-Desculpe! – A jovem desculpou-se, parando imediatamente de se debater. O ladino de alvos cabelos piscou confuso com o pedido de desculpas.

- Não foi nada... – Ele comentou, distraído.

Enquanto isso, Hyalin corria pela estrada, mas o vestido vivia engatando em galhos e ela quase tropeçava na bainha.

- Droga de vestido!

- Espere! – O ruivo já havia se recuperado do pontapé e a perseguia. – Isso é um assalto, droga!

- Uma ova! – Hyalin rebateu, mas não demorou para os sapatos delicados de couro arrebentassem e enroscassem nos pés da loira, que foi ao chão, largando o saquinho de jóias.

- Finalmente! – O ladino arfou depois da pequena corrida, caminhando até o saquinho de couro. Ele deu uma espiada nas jóias e assobiou impressionado. – E eu pensando que tinha assaltado a mulher de um comerciante rico. Você é muito mais do que isso, não é? Uma nobre, certamente.

- Isso é meu! – A Princesa exclamou, ajoelhando-se no chão inicialmente. Estava toda suja de terra e o vestido de renda azul mal sobrevivera a queda.

- Era. Por isso se chama roubo, tolinha – O ruivo sorriu sarcástico novamente, enquanto guardava o espólio do assalto em um bolso interno.

- Ora seu... – Hyalin estava farta de lhe dizerem o que fazer. Primeiro o casamento, e agora um assalto? Apertou as dobras do vestido para conter a raiva, até que os dedos roçaram na bainha de couro da adaga. E uma idéia lhe passou pela cabeça. Levantou-se devagar, mas voltou a tombar para frente. – Ah! Meu tornozelo!

Por sorte o ruivo era cavalheiresco o suficiente para lhe amparar a queda. Para um ladino, ele tinha um toque bem gentil.

- Ninguém mandou tentar fugir – O rapaz revirou os olhos, segurando a moça com cuidado.

- Ninguém mandou tentar me assaltar... – O tom de voz calmo e monocórdio escondeu o real motivo da aproximação. Mas o ruivo não demorou a sentir uma lâmina gelada logo abaixo do pescoço. – As jóias, por favor.

- Uou! Mas que daminha selvagem nós tempos por aqui! – E mesmo assim, ele riu. – Acho que temos um impasse então... – Mais um daqueles sorrisos sarcásticos. A Princesa sentiu uma pequena pressão abaixo das costelas e olhou para baixo. Um punhal longo e reto estava encostado perigosamente em seu corpo.

- Quem seria mais rápido? – Hyalin blefou. Nunca havia matado ninguém, é claro. Já o ladino... Podia ser também um assassino profissional.

- Você, provavelmente. Mas aposto que meus companheiros certamente machucariam suas criadas e seu nobre esposo se algo acontecesse comigo. – O ruivo aproximou o rosto da loira, pressionando a carne macia do pescoço contra a adaga. A Princesa recuou a arma por reflexo, ficando enrubescida pela aproximação. E depois ficou confusa. Seu "nobre esposo"? Estaria ele se referindo a Jade?

A idéia acabou fazendo com que ela gargalhasse. A moça então afastou a adaga com cuidado, rendendo-se entre tímidas risadas. O ladino afastou o punhal e guardou-o habilmente no cinto.

- Fico feliz que sua desgraça seja engraçada – O ruivo sorriu cínico. A Princesa apenas riu novamente por alguns instantes, o que deixou o rapaz confuso.

- Tudo bem, você venceu... Por hora. Apenas não machuque ninguém – Hyalin entregou-lhe docilmente a adaga. Jóia nenhuma valia a vida de seu irmão e suas amigas.

- Boa garota. Vamos andando.

O caminho de volta foi feito em silêncio. O ruivo fitava as costas da jovem com curiosidade. Todas as vezes que assaltava nobres senhoras, elas gritavam, choravam e imploravam por sua vida. Aquela garota não fez absolutamente nada de parecido. Chutara-lhe o queixo e quase lhe degolara. A lembrança fez com que um arrepio subisse pela sua espinha e ele levou a mão inconscientemente ao pescoço.

- Posso ao menos ter minha adaga de volta quando você for embora? – A pergunta sobressaltou o ladino, que disfarçou com um pigarro.

- Por quê?

- Caso tente me assaltar de novo, gostaria de lhe cumprimentar com ela ao invés de um pontapé – A jovem sorriu divertida e o ruivo riu gostosamente. Ela realmente era muito mais do que uma nobre senhora pomposa.

- Talvez. Isso é um assalto, lembra?

- Claro, claro...

Quando dobraram a curva da estrada, Hyalin viu Jade de cabeça baixa e os soldados todos amarrados. Nyra estava sentada nervosa em um toco de árvore ao lado de seu irmão. E Ammy parecia ser a refém, pois estava em pé entre os dois companheiros do ruivo.

- Hyalin! – Jade ergueu a cabeça rapidamente quando Nyra lhe sussurrou algo no ouvido. Havia uma pequena mancha vermelha em seus cabelos na lateral da cabeça.

- Senhora! – Ammy tentou avançar, mas o rapaz de cabelos alvos lhe segurou o braço novamente. – D-Desculpe... – Ela murmurou tímida.

- Poderia ter sido mais gentil ao derrubá-lo do cavalo... – A Princesa caminhou apressada até o irmão, abraçando-o e analisando o pequeno machucado. – Você está bem?

- Só com o ego ferido... – O Príncipe fuzilou o ruivo com o olhar, que se aproximava com um sorriso orgulhoso.

- Ah, então quer dizer que seu nome é Hyalin? – O ladino encarou-a cínico. Mas depois voltou-se para os companheiros, gesticulando com a cabeça. – Vamos embora. Já peguei tudo o que precisávamos – Depois ele se voltou para a Princesa, que estava de pé ao lado de Jade. O ladino agarrou-lhe a mão com força, segurando a adaga da loira contra a palma de sua mão com firmeza. E por fim ele lhe beijou as cortas da mão, sorrindo-lhe charmoso. – Foi um prazer lhe assaltar.

Então o ruivo se afastou cauteloso e, depois de alguns metros começou a correr, sendo seguido por seus companheiros.

- Hey! – A Princesa chamou. O ruivo supostamente não deveria parar, mas ele o fez. A loira sorriu desafiadora. – Por hora!

- Mal posso esperar...


	4. Uma chegada, um banquete

Zardenia era a capital das flores no reino de Isoldia. E a beleza lhe fazia jus ao título.

As praças eram bem floridas e perfumadas, e as águas que corriam pelas fontes eram sempre límpidas. As feiras possuíam tendas multicoloridas e os aromas se misturavam. Pães feitos na hora, flores silvestres recém-colhidas, frutas maduras e legumes frescos eram apenas alguns produtos à venda. Mas apesar de todo o show de cores e aromas, o que mais impressionava era a construção que despontava no horizonte: o castelo de Zardenia.

Não possuía a mesma estrutura imponente da Fortaleza Vermelha. Mas era excepcionalmente belo.

As muralhas eram feitas de pedras escuras e maciças, com portões de madeira polida cheios de flores entalhados em alto relevo, como num belo mural.

"Um exército partiria esse quadro ao meio..." Hyalin pensou amargurada. Mas a visão do castelo a fez perder o fôlego.

As pedras eram de uma cor marfim magnífica, bem polidas e empilhadas perfeitamente umas sobre as outras. Os telhados foram pintados de um anil agradável, para combinar com as paredes, e havia bandeiras em cada torre com o brasão da família Lilieheim – uma flor de lírio vermelha sobre fundo branco.

- Isso é um sonho! – Nyra suspirou sonhadora, inclinando-se para a janela para observar cada detalhe do pátio.

- Isso é um pesadelo... – A Princesa gemeu, baixando a cabeça. Mas o som de trombetas fez com que pulasse sobressaltada.

- Príncipe Jade e Princesa Hyalin! Bem vindos ao nosso humilde castelo! – O arauto real anunciou. – O Príncipe Nathaniel está aqui para recebê-los.

Jade desmontou e abriu a porta da carruagem, sorrindo para a irmã.

- Tente parecer uma Princesa... – O irmão gracejou, segurando a mão da loira com suavidade.

- Eu nasci para isso... – Hyalin rebateu, com um largo sorriso, enquanto descia os dois degraus da carruagem com extremo cuidado. Não queria estragar outro vestido.

Parado a poucos metros adiante estava um rapaz loiro com olhos cor de mel, vestido finamente com as cores brancas e vermelhas. Ele parecia simpático e possuía um sorriso muito bonito.

- Príncipe Jade, Princesa Hyalinm espero que tenham tido uma viagem agradável. – A expressão dele apagou-se um pouco, e ele pareceu preocupado. – Um corvo chegou há alguns dias com a mensagem de que vocês foram... Interceptados no caminho.

- Roubados. – Hyalin corrigiu antes que Jade pudesse dizer algo mais diplomático.

Nathaniel pareceu desconcertado com a sinceridade da jovem. E depois enrubesceu e pareceu constrangido.

- Hum... Estamos sofrendo muitos problemas com ladrões e assassinos...

"E é por isso que você precisa de mim. Os soldados do meu pai colocariam em ordem alguns desses gatunos..." A Princesa compreendeu. E se sentiu mal pela falta de tato.

- Perdão. A viagem foi exaustiva e o contratempo apenas ajudou para contribuir com o meu estado nervoso. Foi indecoroso da minha parte. – A Princesa baixou a cabeça em uma vênia discreta.

- Sim, sim. Os seus aposentos estão prontos e já mandei preparar o banho. As criadas apenas estão aguardando a sua chegada. Nathaniel pousou a mão no peito e fez uma reverência pomposa.

- Agradeço a gentileza e a preocupação. Mas se não for pedir demais, Ammy é tudo o que eu preciso. – Hyalin indicou a criada-amiga, que rapidamente fez uma reverência quando o Príncipe lhe pousou os olhos.

- Claro, se for do seu agrado. – Nathaniel sorriu. Ela era uma Princesa simples, apesar de tudo.

* * *

- Isso tudo é um sonho! – Nyra exclamou, afundando na banheira até o queixo.

- Um pesadelo... – Hyalin resmungou, ajeitando-se na outra extremidade.

O banheiro era todo decorado com cores peroladas. A banheira era grande e espaçosa, e as toalhas eram azuis e amarelas – as cores do seu brasão, uma espada bastarda dourada sobre fundo azul marinho. E, é claro, havia um vaso com lírios vermelhos descansando em uma bancada.

- O que achou do seu Príncipe? Ainda acha que ele é um _troll_ remelento e sem cérebro? – Nyra gracejou, molhando os cabelos.

- Ele não parece ruim... – Hyalin começou, medindo as palavras. – Mas eu ainda não quero me casar. Além disso, acho que ele é certinho demais para agüentar as minhas... Peculiaridades. – Ela completou, com um sorriso.

Ammy riu baixo, enquanto sentia o aroma de um dos frascos. Achou-o cítrico e exótico, o que combinava perfeitamente com a sua senhora. Derramou um pouco sobre os longos e loiros cabelos dela, começando a lavá-los com cuidado.

- E você, Ammy? O que achou dele? Nyra soprou algumas bolhas de sabão na água.

- Não é muito adequado para uma criada como eu falar do Príncipe. – A moça comentou, evasiva. A verdade é que não havia reparado muito no rapaz. Havia um certo ladino de alvos cabelos que não lhe deixava a mente.

- Hm... E o gatuno? – A Princesa perguntou repentinamente.

Ammy nunca fora muito boa em enganar as pessoas. E o modo como se engasgou com a própria saliva a entregou definitivamente.

- É verdade, Ammy? – Nyra exclamou surpresa.

- N-Não é a-apropriado falar da p-pessoa que r-roubou a Princesa... – Ela gaguejou perdida.

- Você está andando demais com Nyra. Não tem nada de errado em se apaixonar... Mesmo que seja um gatuno. – A Princesa sorriu compreensiva. Mas depois completou amargurada. – Ao menos você pode se apaixonar e ficar com quem ama.

- Desculpe... – A criada murmurou baixo.

Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, ela deu de ombros e sacudiu a cabeça.

- Vamos logo. Estou morrendo de fome!

* * *

O salão de banquetes estava relativamente cheio, afinal, a corte de Zardenia era bem maior que a de Elsemere. E finamente decorado. Tapeçarias coloridas cobriam as paredes, os candelabros estavam bem polidos, refletindo a luz amarelada das chamas e as mesas estavam dispostas paralelamente umas às outras, na vertical. Apenas a mesa principal da família real que estava separada em um tablado alto, disposta na horizontal, de modo que os senhores mais importantes pudessem observar todo o salão.

Jade acompanhava a irmã com um meio sorriso.

- Você está linda.

- Presente do Príncipe Nathaniel. – Ela comentou distraída. O vestido lhe caíra perfeitamente, com um corpete azul escuro com detalhes em dourado lhe definindo o corpo até a cintura, para dali deixar descer uma saia de seda leve, de cor mais clara, o que dava movimento para a silhueta a cada passo.

- Ele tem bom gosto. – Jade afirmou, conduzindo-a até a mesa principal, no alto do tablado.

O Príncipe Nathaniel conversava com um rapaz de cabelos curtos e castanhos, que já estava beliscando um biscoito. O loiro levantou-se repentinamente ao vê-la, sorrindo radiante enquanto puxava a cadeira ao seu lado, de maneira cavalheiresca.

- Princesa! Está exuberante! – Nathaniel segurou-lhe a mão e lhe beijou as costas dessa. – Sente-se, por favor.

Depois que Hyalin se sentou, Jade tomou seu lugar ao lado da irmã, mas estranhou alguém ao lado do Príncipe.

- Vossa Graça não vai se juntar a nós?

- O Rei está meio indisposto. Uma pequena gripe, nada preocupante. – O rapaz do biscoito respondeu, sem tirar os olhos de Hyalin. Jade não gostou muito dessa atitude.

- Esse é o meu primo, Kentin. – Nathaniel apresentou-os, enquanto fazia um sinal para que os criados trouxessem o jantar.

- Devo dizer que meu primo tem uma grande sorte por desposar-lhe. – Havia um certo tom de inveja na voz de Kentin.

- Certamente... – A Princesa comentou distraída, enquanto esperava os primeiros pratos com certa ansiedade.

E enfim os criados chegaram com o jantar. Pato assado com molho de mel e ervas finas, batatas gratinadas com manteiga e cogumelos, saladas de alface com queijo branco e tomate cereja, tortas de carne e frutas, pães frescos, guisado de cervo temperado com especiarias, bolos de limão e amora e tantos outros pratos que Hyalin não sabia nem o que comer primeiro.

Não houve nenhum discurso pomposo, e a Princesa agradeceu mentalmente por isso, enquanto o Príncipe lhe servia, sempre sorrindo.

- Vinho? – Nathaniel pegou o prato vazio da loira e devolveu-o com o melhor pedaço do pato e algumas batatas.

- Claro, obrigada. É muito atencioso da sua parte. – Hyalin obrigou-se a sorrir. Mas ele acertara no que desejava comer no momento.

- Serás minha futura esposa e Rainha. Toda a atenção será pouca. – O Príncipe lhe serviu. E então a conversa começou.

Havia muitos elogios ao castelo. Nyra entendera-se rapidamente com as outras damas da corte. Jade comentava que nunca vira um reino tão próspero e uma feira tão colorida. E Hyalin apenas ouvia tudo meio alheia, sem vontade de se misturar.

- Deveríamos caçar amanhã, para mostrar camaradagem entre os Príncipes. – Kentin sugeriu, dando um longo gole no vinho.

- Não acho adequado deixar minha futura noiva sozinha quando ela acabou de chegar... – Nathaniel pareceu desconfortável.

Jade acabou rindo um tanto alto, o que chamou a atenção do Príncipe. Nyra arregalou os olhos, quase apavorada.

- Não se preocupe em me deixar sozinha. Pelo contrário. Eu adoraria participar da caçada. – Hyalin sorria marota. Kentin acabou rindo baixo.

- A senhora sujaria seus lindos vestidos e ficaria com as coxas doloridas pelo cavalo. Talvez um piquenique no jardim com as outras damas da corte lhe seja mais agradável. – Ele tentou soar simpático. Mas, aos seus ouvidos, o primo de Nathaniel pareceu arrogante. Ela resolveu ignorá-lo.

- Uma caçada parece fabulosa. Jade, mande selar Midnight para amanhã. Adoraria acompanhá-los. Se me derem licença, estou satisfeita e preciso dormir cedo. – Ela afastou a cadeira e fez uma vênia para o Príncipe. – Nos vemos às cinco!


End file.
